The past
by midnitegrl2
Summary: Kris and her sister, Gabrielle are suddenly toss from their time until Ryu's life underground. They have to find a way home or they are going to stuck with Ryu. Kris/Ryu, Gabrielle/Lin. Please Read and Review. PLEASE.


Chapter 1

(Kris's POV)

My sister and I were walking in the park, talking about the mysterious boy that appeared in school today. He was really a mysterious person. He claims to know about unknown war that happens about two thousand years ago. I never heard about war where dragons and the goddess's guardians kill each other. The dragons end up being killed off. There wasn't a dragon alive today. I believe in dragons and magic creatures. But I didn't think they were real. My sister, Gabrielle didn't believe his story either. She told the teacher he was a lair. After school, He walked up to her and began yelling that he was right about the war because his grandfather read it in a book that he found in a library and he read it to him.

Gabrielle just slap the boy in anger and storm away. I looked at the boy with apologetic expression on my face. Then I storm after her. Gabrielle was in the park by the time I catch up with her. She was screaming and shouting that the new kid was a bastard. I just looked at her as she ranted about the boy. She wouldn't shut up about the boy. I was about to slap her when she stopped to stare at me with curious looked.

"You like him?" Gabrielle asked.

"Like who?" I questioned.

"The new boy, who else?" Gabrielle said, smirking.

I blushed. "Maybe." I said.

Gabrielle started to laughed, "I knew it."

I looked at her in anger and storm off, leaving her laughing. I was looking at the ground not knowing where I was going. I hate her for laughing at me because of crush. It was stupid little crush. What was I thinking telling her maybe? I going to punch her in the mouth, when she get home. I was going to…Ow. I looked up to see the new kid. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Hello, Kris, right?" He asked. "Well, yes." I said, walking around him, blushing hard then I was. But he caught my arm. "Hey, Kris, you want to see where the dragons and guardians fought. I can take you there right now." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. But he took out a necklace with a tiny crystal on it. He places the necklace on our wrists. He smiled. I didn't like the way he was smiling at me. "Finally, I found you dear, girl." He said. I screamed my lungs out.

(Gabrielle's POV)

I walked after my sister my quickly. I didn't know where she was going. But she suddenly disappeared in the crowd of people. I was looking for a red backpack. But I didn't see her for a couple minutes. I continue to search when I suddenly heard a screamed for help. I ran toward my sister's screamed. I can across the new kid and my sister looking at each other. My sister was screamed for the boy to let her go and for help. But no one was paying attention. I ran up to them in anger. I grabbed my sister's wrist that was bound with his. I try to free her from the chain. But I didn't get very far. Because the chain suddenly wrapped around my wrist as well. I didn't scream like my sister did. But I try to free us from him. But he chanting a spell in a language I didn't understand. "Hey stop what you are doing?" I screamed at him. But he didn't even flinched at my screaming or my sister's screaming. The sky was darkening quickly and the people we seen around us were disappeared. I didn't know what to do. So I launched at the boy taking my sister with me as I knock him down on the ground. He looked at us as the darkness was disappearing. He was really looking at me. I didn't know what I did wrong. I was trying to stop him from kidnapping us. I really didn't want to go where he was taking us. When the darkness disappeared. I seen where were. We were in place where there was no street, no grass and no nothing. There was gas, people in weird clothes and there was large computer in the center of the place. I didn't know what to say. I looked at my sister with curious expression. I unwrapped the chain from around our wrists and apart from the boy. We got up and walked away from the boy, who disappeared from sight, sneering at me, course. He hated me and like my sister.

My sister looked up to the ceiling. "There is no sky." She said. Another boy walked up to us in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked us. "I'm Gabrielle and this is Kris." I said. My sister blushed at the sight of him. He was really was handsome. I hate to admit that. I looked at my sister who was smiling at the boy. I guessed I have to agree her.

(Kris' POV)

My sister, Gabrielle looked at me with smiled. No not again. Just because I like a boy she doesn't have to be such a jerk. The boy looked at us with curious expression. "I'm Ryu." The boy said to us. I looked at Ryu with smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ryu." I said. Gabrielle held her hand out to shake his. He did shake her hand. He told us we could get come with him to look for a job and place to stay since we just appeared out of nowhere. We nodded as he led us toward his job. I was hoping we would have the same job as him so I could talked to him so more.

When we were on the stair, he turns around to face us. "Um…Kris, why don't the three of us meet my partner at the lifted? Because I really need to get going?" Ryu asked, shyly. I smiled and nodded at him. He led us to where his partner was. Boshe was yelling at the poor man that couldn't do anything about what he was talking about. "BOSHE." Ryu shouted. "I hate this. We have to-"

He paused to stare at us. "Who are they?" He started again. "This Kris and That is Gabrielle." He point to me and then my sister. Boshe was suddenly smiling again. "Well, hello, there, you girls are lost aren't you?" Boshe said, flirting with us. My sister laughed at him. I was laughing as well. Boshe and Ryu looked at each other. "Hold on." Ryu said, running up the stair we can down on.

Boshe started too talked with my sister and I was listening to them, but silently hoping that Ryu would hurry up. When he did return. He had two swords in his hands. He handed us the swords. We smiled at the weapons. "Thanks." Gabrielle said, pulling her sword out of her sheath. It was really beautiful blade. My blade was different. It was still beautiful but it had a crystal on it hilt. I looked at Ryu with smiled. Then kiss his cheek. He started too blushed. Then we walked down the stair to where the track were. Then we walked into darkness.


End file.
